My little Pagan
by Pugz
Summary: Joey gets a new start, A new home, school and a new friend. He meets Kei, a white witch and becomes involved in the war of good vs evil. But what happens when Duel Monsters is mixed with the Pagan arts?
1. A new start

My first Joey fic! I'm so proud of myself, so plz be nice when judging

Warning: Overexaggeration on Pagans, Don't be offended i'm Pagan myself

* * *

Joey stumbled down the hall. He'd only been in his new home a week and already, he didn't like it. He headed down the stairs and out the door towards his new school. They didn't wear uniform, so Joey wore blue jeans, a white shirt and dog tags. He touched his cheek then put his hands in his pockets. He sighed. He missed Yugi and the gang and hell, he even missed Kaiba a little bit. He took his time walking steadily along, he was already 20 minutes late for school. On his eventual arrival he was met by the evil Mrs. Tetchberg. She was a plump woman, her black hair tied back into a bun, she wore a black out of fashion dress that stopped at her knees, white socks and black flat shoes. She looked at Joey in the eyes, tapping her palm with a ruler. Joey could of sworn her dark green eyes flashed dangerously. 

"You're late" She growled

"Yea" Joey kept his eyes fixed on hers. He learnt from experience to never takes his eyes from the enemy when confronting them. "Over slept"

"Take your seat"

They had a stare down for another minute before Joey pulled away and made his way to his seat. He knew already that the day wasn't going to be good.

* * *

After class Joey made his way to his locker. He had somehow survived the lesson with Mrs. Tetchberg without aggravating her anymore than he had. He put in his locker combination and dumped his bag inside, then slammed it shut. He headed down the corridor to his next class. 

"Leave me alone!"

Joey stopped and looked over his shoulder. His eyes set on a girl backed up against the lockers. Infront of her stood a bleached blonde haired boy around Joey's height and on her right stood a smaller black haired boy.

"Jordan, leave me alone!" She looked sternly at the blonde. He just smirked and brushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"Now Kei, why don't you want me around?"

"B-because" She stammered "Y-you're a jerk!"

Jordan looked to his companion. "Am I a jerk, Kieran?"

Kieran smirked "Nah!"

Jordan ran his finger across the rim of her glasses "Guess it's just you who thinks that"

"'Ey! Leave her alone!" Joey made his way towards the trio

"Why should i?" Jordan turned his attention to Joey

"'Cause like she said" He looked to Kei "You're a jerk!"

"And what you gonna do about it?" Kieran growled standing next to Jordan

"Whatever I have ta!"

The two boys lunged at Joey. He just gave them a few cracks to the face and they ran off, leaving Joey to crack his knuckles. "An' don't try that again!" He looked at Kei "You ok?"

She nodded clutching her books "Thanks"

"No problem" He watched her as she shyly tucked her hair behind her ear "I'm Joey, Joey Wheeler"

"Kei, Kei Ember" She looked up at him and smiled slightly

"'Ey, don't be so nervous" He smiled reassuringly "I ain't like them" Her brown eyes lit up feeling much safer "What you got next? I'll walk ya there"

"Biology"

"Same 'ere" He started off down the corridor, Kei closely followed. She give him the impression that she was the nerdish type, with the glasses and the books. She tucked her hair behind her ear again, it was tied back loosely. "So what you do for fun?"

She shrugged "Read"

Yep, nerd. Joey sighed "Don't ya play Duel Monsters?"

"I don't, no"

"You even tried?"

"No, not really" She looked up at him "Where did you get that bruise?"

Joey touched his cheek "This? I got inta a fight"

"You shouldn't fight, you could really get hurt"

Joey shrugged and opened the door to the classroom letting her in first. She thanked him and took her seat while he sat on the desk.

"What you doing later?"

"Nothing why?"

"I was thinking…" She looked at the table shyly "Maybe we could go to yours and…study?"

Joey didn't like the thought of studying, but it would be better than doing nothing. "Sure, but how about we do it at yours?"

"Sure" She nodded and smiled

The bell rang and the students made their way into the classroom like cattle so a slaughter house, unknowing what awaits them. Joey moved to his seat as the teacher entered shortly after the herd. He was a tall slim man, with thick black hair and dark blue eyes hidden by glasses. His lab coat covered his simple white shirt, black pants and of course the simple black shoes.

"Morning class" He said cheerfully "Today, we're dissecting a frog! And when I say we, I mean you"

The class moaned. Some put their heads on the desks, other slid down in their seats hoping to hide as the teacher passed out the experiment.

"Have fun class!" He smiled "Don't forget, look for the heart and the brain!"


	2. Poor Dead Froggy

Joey poked at the frog with his little surgical knife. He looked at Kei who was sat across the classroom. She held the knife and looked at the frog, looking rather pale. He looked around the class some more, then Jordan and his sidekick Kieran came into view. The pair were just messing about. He looked back at Kei, noticing that her desk wasn't far from Jordan's. He sighed and looked back at the frog, prodding it in the stomach. He stabbed it as a girl's shriek rang through the class, making him jump. He looked towards Kei, she had jumped from her seat and was stood by the window.

"She brought my frog back to life!" Jordan yelled across the class "WITCH!"

"WITCH! WITCH!" The class yelled in unison

"Quiet!" The teacher yelled "Jordan! Get to the principal's office!"

Jordan ran to the door "Buh-bye!" He waved before he left

Joey looked at Kei. The teacher said something to her and she left.

* * *

He didn't see her for the rest of they day. He assumed they either had different classes or she had gone home. He made his way to his locker again. He looked up from the floor and saw Jordan and…Kei. He stormed over to them. 

"You've got me under a spell…" Jordan murmured in Kei's ear

"N-no…I haven't" She closed her eyes tight hoping someone would save her. She heard Jordan cry out and Joey's voice. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Joey.

"Sorry" He said with his trademark grin "Didn't see ya there buddy!"

Jordan got to his feet "You'll pay for that!"

Kei looked down the corridor behind Jordan and yelled "Hey Principal Roberts!" Making Jordan look back. She grabbed Joey and ran.

"What? Woah, Kei stop!"

As soon as she reached the gates she stopped and released him from her grip. He rubbed his wrist.

"What was that about Kei?"

"I…Just didn't want you to fight…"

"But why?" He tilted his head in confusion

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt!" She turned to face him "You're my only friend Joey" She looked down at the ground as her eyes swelled up with tears.

"Y'know, you remind me a lot of my sister, Serenity. She didn't like me fightin' neither" He lifted her chin up and smiled "If you don't want me ta fight, I won't"

She smiled and hugged him "Thank you, Joey"

They set off walking to Kei's home. Joey looked down at her.

"So where were ya?"

"The library" She sighed "I go there when I can't handle things…"

"What was that'witch' thing about?" He wrinkled up his nose confused

"My family comes from a long line of Pagans, witch is a nastier term for it" She explained "And before you ask, I don't ride around on a broomstick, I don't use the dark arts and I didn't bring that frog back to life" She finished sternly

"Ok, I understand now!" He grinned

"So how come you moved from Domino?"

"My ol' man" He sighed "I didn't wanna come but he made me, I had to leave my friends and Serenity"

"I guess your mom and dad are separated then?"

Joey nodded slowly "When we were kids"

Kei placed her hand on his arm "I'm sure things will work out"

Joey smiled "Ya! Hey, how much further is it?"

"Just this one here" She pointed to an old house with black pained windows and an old oak door. Vines neatly spread across the front hiding whatever colour the wall was. Inside looked like something from Medieval England, full of old paintings, books and furniture. Joey looked around in awe.

"This place is…cool"

"Thanks for being honest, nearly everything has been passed down through the family, others…" She looked around a bit "Are antiques, my mom collects"

Joey turned his attention to a picture on the mantle of a young girl and a older boy with black hair. "That your brother?"

"Yea that's Drake" She sighed and looked at the picture "He'd be around 20 now"

"What happened?"

"Someone who used the dark arts picked a fight with him, he won but…it was too much on his body…" She shook her head "Anyone who wants to use the dark arts are idiots"

Joey put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

"So you wanna study down here or upstairs?"

"Upstairs is good" Joey looked around nervously "Down here gives me the willies"

Kei laughed "Probably just spirits, they don't usually hurt anyone"

"U-usually?" Joey turned as white as a ghost

"C'mon Joey" She led him upstairs to her room


	3. Spells And Duels

Sorry it's taken a while to update, I've been on Haiatus (REALLY fancy way to say 'writers block') So here's chapter 3! Enjoy

* * *

Joey looked around Kei's room, at the many books she owned. He ran his finger over a row.

"You have a lot of books!"

"Yeah!" Kei called from the room joining hers "Mostly spell books! A few novels and textbooks too!"

"Uh huh…" Joey tilted his head to the side to read the book titles 'Little pocket book of spells', 'The witches bible', 'Tarot cards for beginners' and loads more.

"Ok, what do you want to start with?" Kei emerged from the room dressed in a green tank top and blue baggy pants with her hair down. Joey just stopped in his tracks.

"Umm….I dunno…" He blinked a few times

She turned to him "How about…Joey?"

"Huh? What?"

"You're um…" She blushed "Staring…"

"I am? Whoops sorry" He scratched his head "Hey, why don't you show me some magic? Show me what you can do"

"Um…well…I don't know what to show you"

"Show me a spell!" He said like a little kid "Show me a spell and I'll…I'll teach you duel monsters!"

"A spell…well…" She looked at the bruise on Joey's cheek and walked over to him "Don't move, ok?"

Joey nodded and Kei raised her hand to his cheek, hovering it over the bruise. "This is the spell that I intone, flesh to flesh, bone to bone, sinew to sinew and vein to vein, each one to their own again" She was quiet for a few more seconds then the bruise healed up, she opened her eyes and studied her work "Good as new" She smiled. Joey touched his cheek then turned to the mirror.

"Cool…" He rubbed the spot gently "It tingles, is that normal?"

"Yeah, it's normal" She laughed "Looks better too"

"How does it work?" He turned back to Kei

"Concentration, I had to imagine your face without the bruise"

"Anyone can do it?"

"Yeah" She nodded "Anyone, if they put their mind to it"

"Now, for my half of the deal!" He grinned

"Deal? You don't have to Joey"

"But I want to" He sat down and pulled his deck from his pocket "Sit!" He commanded. Kei sat down in front of Joey as he dealt out his deck "20 cards each"

"Sounds fair" Kei nodded

Joey slowly explained the rules and taught her while they dueled. She quickly began to master the rules of magic, trap, and monsters with special abilities. It soon began to get dark when the lights went out.

"Great" Kei sighed "A power cut" She stood up and walked to her cupboard. She rummaged through and pulled out a box of tea-light candles. "They're only small but they'll do" She arranged them in a circle around her and Joey. She lit one and the rest lit up as well.

"That is cool" Joey said looking around at all the candles

"Yeah, took me ages to do it without setting anything on fire" She laughed and sat back down "Your move isn't it?"

"Yep!" He played Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode "That's it for now"

"Ok" Kei pulled a card from her half-deck and looked at her hand. There wasn't much to choose from "Hmm…I play Rocket Warrior in attack mode and use it's invincible mode to cut your dragons attack power in half" She smirked

"Whoa…" Joey blinked "But I'll still attack anyway and play graceful dice" He rolled a die "Yeah! A 2! Now my monster is back at full power"

Suddenly half the candles blew out and Kei held her head.

"What's the matter?"

"Don't know…let's not do this anymore ok?"

"Ok, we won't" Joey looked at her concerned "You ok?"

"Yeah, it was a weird piercing pain when you declared your attack"

"We'll play again tomorrow if you want ok?"

"Sure sounds fun"

"I better go home, my ol' man will freak" He stood up "Rest up"

"Will do, be careful on the way home"

Joey nodded and left. Kei watched him from her window until he was out of sight.

"What happened?" She said to herself "Was it just a coincidence?"

* * *

The next day Joey slowly made his way to school. For the first time this month he was going to be early. He suddenly felt a sharp tug on his arm. He looked down finding Kei clutching his sleeve. 

"You deaf Joey? I've been calling you"

"Sorry" He grinned "Just thinking"

"What about?"

"Nothing much" He shrugged

They turned the corner to the final stretch to school. A group of five boys were waiting and advanced on them.


	4. A Closer Friendship

Joey attempted to walk past them. They stopped in his path.

"Can I help ya?" Joey glared at them

"Yea" The ring leader smirked and snapped his fingers, the other four advanced on Joey and Kei.

"'Ey, what we ever done to you?"

"Not what you did to us" The leader kept smirking

"What you did to Jordan" Kei looked up at Joey

"Can't he fight his own battles?" Joey gently pushed Kei behind him "Or does he need his lackeys to do his dirty work?"

Three of them grabbed Joey, while the fourth grabbed Kei and pulled her away.

"Joey!"

"Kei!" He tried to break free but they forced him to his knees. Two of them had hold of his arms, the other held him down by his shoulders. The leader looked at him.

"You're pathetic, you know that?"

"Really?" Joey smirked "I'm not the one picking on two defenseless people, now that's pathetic!"

The leader punched him then walked towards Kei. She started to struggle in her captors grasp.

"So you're Kei…I can see why Jordan likes you, but why don't you like him?"

"'Cause like you, he's a jerk!" She felt his palm across her cheek. Tears swelled up threatening to fall. She slowly looked back up at him as he raised his hand again.

"Leave her alone!" Joey wriggled in the boys grips. The leader turned his attention back to Joey and swung his foot into his side. Joey let out a loud cry then hung his head. The leader turned back to Kei.

"Whimper like the mutt you are" He looked over his shoulder at Joey

"I-I'm…"Joey stuttered in pain then leapt to his feet breaking free "I'm not a mutt!" He threw his fist at the leader and broke his nose. The others jumped in except for he one that had Kei. He picked her up and started to carry her off in the other direction.

"Put me down!" She wriggled in his grasp. She head butted him in the nose and he dropped her instantly. She ran back to Joey and saw the others had run off. Joey staggered towards her. "Joey you ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head and studied his wounds. "C'mon let's get to school" She held him up so he was steady and slowly walked to school. They slowly made their way to the nurses office and sat on the bed. "Lift up your shirt"

"What?"

"Lift it up, so I can see where he kicked you"

Joey slowly lifted his shirt showing a large bruise on his left side and a few more along with some cuts. Kei looked at them puzzled.

"A few of these look old…"

"Yeah, I'm a little clumsy" Joey smiled

Kei looked up at him, not in the slightest bit convinced. "You can tell me anything Joey…"

"I can?" He looked at her confused

"Yeah, we are friends after all…aren't we?" Her eyes filled with sadness and worry of loosing her only friend. Joey looked deep into her eyes and pulled her into a hug. She gently hugged back not wanting to brush past his bruise and hurt him.

"Kei?" A voice came from the door. Kei looked behind her to see the nurse

"Hey…"

"It's not like you to be here" She walked over to them "What happened?"

"We just got jumped" Joey looked at the nurse

"I see…"

"Could you look at Joey, he got it a lot worse than me"

The nurse looked at Joey's visible bruises "Take off your shirt"

"Excuse me?" Joey blinked

"So I can look for any other injuries, now come on"

Joey sighed and took off his shirt. Kei turned her head away as he did.

"Oh my…" The nurse gasped as she looked at the cuts and bruises covering Joey's chest

"Joey…" Kei looked at him

"I…fell down the stairs" Joey tried to lie

"Can we have a minute please?" Kei looked at the nurse

"Sure thing" She nodded and walked into her office

"Well Joey?"

"I told you, I fell down the stairs"

"My foot you did, what happened?"

Joey stayed quiet and looked away from her. Kei placed her hand on his.

"Joey…you can tell me"

"I can't…I'm sorry"

"But Joey…"

"No! No buts, I can't get you involved. It's for your own safety"

"Please Joey…"

"No…" He almost whispered "I can't" He pulled her into a hug again "You don't want me fightin' cause you don't wanna see me hurt…that's why I can't tell ya"

"Fine…" She sighed "But please…be careful…"

"I'll tell you…someday, when you won't be in danger…"


	5. The Neighbour and The Phone Call

The pair just sat there. Hugging. Kei had buried her face in Joey's shoulder, he had buried his face in her long soft hair. They had been silent since Joey had made it clear he wasn't going to discuss his injuries.

"Your hair smells nice" Joey mumbled

"Thanks" She laughed "It's coconut"

"Yum" He smirked. Kei laughed again.

"Way 'ey, what we got here then?"

Joey looked up to see a short blonde boy with a smug smirk on his face. Kei slowly pulled herself from Joey and looked at him.

"Get lost Nick" She frowned

"Why aren't you in English?"

"Why aren't you?" Kei shot back

"Just signed in" His smirk remained plastered on his face

"Well the English block is the other way" Joey glared at him

"'Ere Mrs. Did ya know you have two students making out in 'ere?"

"Why you!" Joey leapt to his feet knocking his back over

"Joey!" Kei grabbed him "Joey stop, you'll hurt yourself!"

He looked back at Kei and sighed, then looked at Nick again "Just get lost!"

"I'll tell Miss where you are, Kei" Nick laughed and walked off

"Jerk…" Kei mumbled when he left

"You said it" Joey sat down again

"Hey, something fell out of your bag" Kei picked up a photo. It had Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Tea on it.

"Must a fallen out when I jumped up" He took it from her and looked at it "I miss 'em"

"Why don't you call them?"

"My ol' man don't let me" He sighed

"How we doing Joey?" The nurse asked as she walked back in

"Just a little sore, doubt anythin' is broken"

"Could be cracked rib though Joey" Kei looked at him

"Well I told your teachers where you both are. Be careful Joey"

"Will do Miss" Joey smiled and put his shirt back on, wincing a little.

The pair got to their feet and headed to their classes.

"Listen, I know I said we could duel later but my ol' man wants me home. That ok?"

"Sure it is Joey" Kei smiled "I don't mind at all"

"Tomorrow, promise"

* * *

After school Kei said goodbye to Joey before heading home. As she walked along she couldn't stop thinking about his injuries, she could still picture them.

"There's got to be someone who knows…" She said to herself and began to think. Then she remembered the picture "One of his friends is Yugi Moto! I bet he knows" She ran the rest of the way home. She saw a moving van next door to her house "Huh…new neighbors" She unlocked the front door, dumped her bag by the stairs and ran to the phone. A knock at the door stopped her halfway. She sighed and opened it to a tallish long brown haired girl with green eyes.

"Hi" She smiled "My name's Aya, I just moved in next door. My mom was wondering if you had an egg?"

"Umm…sure come in" She let Aya in and walked to the kitchen.

"Very nice house" Aya called into the kitchen

"Thanks!" Kei called back "We come from a line of Pagans" Kei thought for a moment then mentally slapped herself

"Interesting…" Aya nodded looking around "White or black?"

"White…" Kei frowned "I don't like black" She returned to Aya with an egg "Here"

"Thanks" Aya smiled "Cya around!" She left quickly with a smirk

Kei closed the door and walked to the phone. She sat down and picked up the receiver then dialed the operator.

"Hello?" A woman on the other end spoke

"Hi, can you put me through to the Moto residence in Domino City please"

"One moment please" Some really dull classical music started playing

"Should I be doing this…?" Kei thought out loud "Joey said he would tell me eventually…but then it could be too late…"

She heard the ringing tone for a second when it was picked up. It was too late to turn back.

"Hello?" A young male asked

"H-hi…is this Y-Yugi Moto?"

"It is, who is this?"

"I-I'm Kei, Kei Ember…I'm a friend of Joey's…"

"Oh? Is something wrong? Is Joey ok?" Yugi's voice filled with fear and concern

"Well…" Kei thought about how she could but it "I found a lot of bruises on Joey…he won't tell me where got them, I thought…maybe you would know"

"Well…If Joey doesn't want to tell you, I shouldn't either"

"Please Yugi…he said he'd tell me eventually, but then it could be too late"

Yugi was silent for a while, obviously thinking over the situation then sighed. "I'll tell you, for Joey's sake"

"Thank you Yugi"

* * *

Whoo! What's Joey's secret? What will Kei do? And what's the brown haired, blue eyed CEO doing in Joey's neck of the woods? 


	6. Second Sight

Kei ran upstairs to her room. Yugi didn't know Joey's address and neither did she. She picked up a black bowl in her room and filled it with water, she sat down and stared into it. She concentrated her thoughts on Joey.

"Show me places cloaked in secrets, pierce the gloom of darkest night. Reveal that which has been hidden, let me see with second sight" She looked into the never ending darkness of the bowl. A vision of and apartment building appeared. Kei recognized it instantly. Then a number appeared, 24. Kei placed down the bowl and ran downstairs and out the door. What she didn't know that someone was watching.

"So, she's going to see her friend" They smirked "I'll have to make sure they don't stay friends, that way she'll be easier to defeat"

* * *

Kei looked at the spiraling staircase. She made her way up them. Each floor was labeled with the apartment numbers. She entered the corridor 21-30 and walked to 24. She knocked on the door and waited. The corridor wasn't the cleanest place around. Rubbish was everywhere and she swore she saw a rat. She knocked again.

"Get the door!" Kei heard a slurred voice yell. The door slowly opened.

"Kei?" Joey looked at her stunned "How…? Never mind, you have to go"

Kei just looked at him. From top to toe he was bruised and bleeding. "Joey…"

"Who is it boy?"

"The…pest control guy" He looked back into the house then back at Kei "Go"

"No, not without you. I know what he does to you"

Joey stayed silent then walked back into the apartment "Goin' for some milk"

"Why?" Kei heard that slurred voice again

"'Cause we're out"

"Don't take that tone with me!"

She then heard Joey cry out. She instantly darted inside "Joey?"

He came out of nowhere and carried her over his shoulder. He darted to stairs and raced down them. When he reached the outside he placed her down gently. "That was stupid!"

"I know, I'm sorry…but knowing what he does…I just had to get you out of there"

"Who told you?" Joey's voiced raised

"Y-Yugi…"

"Yugi?" Joey yelled "You called Yugi?"

"I said I'm sorry!" She yelled. Her voice cracked as she apologized and looked down at the ground.

Joey sighed and looked at the night sky. He blinked and looked at Kei, her shoulders were shaking and he heard her crying softly. He shook his head and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I yelled"

"I'm sorry I made you yell…"

"It's ok, you just wanted to help…"

"What you going to do now?" She looked up at him

Joey thought for a moment looking up at the apartment building. "Dunno…go back up there I guess…"

"No! You can stay with me tonight!"

"But my ol' man…"

"Your dad's too drunk to even notice you're gone, by the time he gets up he'll think you're at school"

Joey looked at the building a little longer then nodded slowly "Ok, just for tonight"

* * *

"Ready Joey? I need you to concentrate too"

Joey nodded and closed his eyes. Kei closed hers too, her arms stretched out infront of Joey. They chanted together.

"This is the spell that we intone, flesh to flesh, bone to bone, sinew to sinew and vein to vein, each one to their own again"

Joey felt the tingling feeling all over his body like before. He opened his eyes as Kei fell towards him. He caught her and cradled her in his arms. "What's the matter? Are you ok?"

"It's…a little draining…" She rested her head against him and closed her eyes. Joey lifted her up and placed her on the bed, taking her glasses off and placing them on her desk. He sat beside the bed and looked at the ceiling, slowly dozing off.

* * *

Joey woke early, stiff from sitting up all night. He looked at Kei's clock, it was 6:45. He slowly stood and stretched before looking at Kei sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to wake her, she seemed so much like Serenity to him. But he couldn't help but think…was their something more between them? They were so close and they'd only known each other for a few days. Joey leaned over and shook her gently "Hey Kei…Kei wake up". She slowly stirred and looked at him.

"Joey…?"

He picked up her glasses and put them on her with a smile. "Hey"

"Hey" She smiled back and sat up

"You gonna get ready for school?"

"Sure" She slid off her bed and stretched as she went into the next room "Sleep well?"

"Yea', like a rock" Joey laughed

Kei laughed emerging from the room in a change of clothes "You didn't bring any clothes did you…?"

Joey looked at himself "Oh well, I'll change when I get home" He grinned

* * *

The pair had some breakfast and headed off to school.

"Hey! Pagan girl!" A voice called from behind them. Kei stopped with a frown and looked back.

"I have a- oh hey Aya"

"Hey, sorry about the 'pagan girl' thing I didn't get your name yesterday"

"It's Kei, and it's understandable"

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Joey" Kei looked at him with a smile

Joey smiled and shook her hand.

"We better hurry Joey. If we want to make it on time with the new route we planned, we should go now"

"Yea' you're right"

"So you like him?" Aya whispered to Kei as they walked along

"What? No…We're just friends…"

"So, you don't mind if I have him, he's really cute"

"Well….err…"

"Cheers Kei!" Aya ran ahead to catch up to Joey

"Wait!" Kei ran after her. She turned a corner and bumped into Joey "Sorry Joey…"

Joey just stood there, looking something infront of him. Kei blinked and looked around him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the mutt"

* * *

Wow...took me a while to pan this chapter. Well thanks to the people who reviewed! 


	7. Seto Kaiba

"Joey stop!" Kei wrapped her arms around his waist in an attempt to hold him back "You promised!"

Joey stopped dead in his tracks. He did promise he'd never fight again, but couldn't this be an exception? This was his enemy after all. He sighed. There were no exceptions to promises. He placed his hand over Kei's. She took it as a sign that he wasn't going to fight and slowly let go, stepping to his side. Her eyes fell upon a tall short haired brunette with piercing blue eyes. He wore a black shirt and pants with a purple trench coat. He seemed to study her every detail from top to toe and back up again.

"Are you the mutts girlfriend?" His voice was deep and harsh

"Excuse me?"

His eyes never left her as he repeated "Are you the mutts girlfriend? Do you need me to say it slower?"

"No, you don't" Her eyes turned to the ground "And no, I'm not"

He turned his gaze to Aya. "What about you?"

"What's it your business?" Aya snapped

"I didn't think the mutt was capable of getting a girlfriend" He smirked

"Stop calling him that…" Kei said in a voice just above a whisper "He's not a mutt…"

"Oh?" He took a step closer to her. Joey stepped between them.

"No chance, Kaiba" He glared at his enemy

Seto peered around him at Kei, her eyes were still fixed to the ground. He then looked at Aya. She just glared at him. He turned on his heel and walked off.

* * *

Kei sat in class staring into space. She wasn't thinking about anything in particular, she just didn't need to pay attention. She could pass English easily. She jumped slightly as someone sat next to her. She forced herself back to reality and turned her gaze to…Seto Kaiba.

"Why are you sat next to me?"

"Weren't you listening?" He snapped

"No" She said simply

"We've been paired up to study" He growled

"The novel? I don't need to, I know it"

A smirk slowly crept on Seto's face "I need some help though" He knew she knew nothing about him, how smart or cunning he was. She sighed.

"Fine, I'll help you" She had turned her gaze back to the front of the class and didn't notice the smirk. She began to think how bold she was then compared to earlier in the morning. Maybe because she knew he couldn't do anything to her while they were in a classroom. Then it clicked. They'd have to study at each others houses. The bell rang. She gathered her stuff and left the room to meet Joey and Aya at her locker. When she arrived there she dumped her books in and collected her Biology ones. She slammed the door and let out a small squeak of terror as Seto Kaiba stood there.

"Scared?" He smirked

"No…startled" She took a step back. He followed her.

"You took off before we could arrange a time to study"

"W-well…" She took another step back. Again, he followed. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her to the lockers.

"You'll wait for me here, after school. We'll go to mine, we can _tutor_ each other" He smirked, seeing in her eyes she was petrified "Understand?"

She nodded. He brought his face close to hers, their cheeks touched.

"I didn't hear you" He whispered, sending shivers down her spine

"I-I understand…"

"'Ey! Get away from her, Kaiba!"

Seto looked at Joey from the corner of his eye and stood up right "Don't forget" He walked off, taking one last look at Kei before heading to class.

Kei's legs suddenly gave way and she dropped to her knees. She looked at the floor, tears threatened to fall. She had been in situations like that before, but that one, that one was the worst. She felt a gentle grasp on her chin and was forced to look up. Her eyes met Joey's. "I'm ok…" She whispered before he could ask. She slowly got to her feet. Her legs still felt wobbly, Joey steadied her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Aya picked up her books and stood beside Joey. They all slowly walked to class.

"What was that about?" Aya dared to break the silence

"I'm studying…at Kaiba's…"

"What?" Joey looked down at her "Why? Why are going to _his _to study?"

"Joey…" She pleaded, still looking at the floor

"I am calm" He voiced raised a little. Kei slowly looked up at him "…Ok maybe I'm a little hysterical"

"The teacher put us together" Kei explained feeling a little more relaxed with Joey

"Then you should be careful" Aya protested

"Way ahead of you there, Aya" She sighed

"Why don't you do a binding spell when you get home?"

Kei looked at Aya "I'd need a photo or something, but…" She looked at the floor again "I've tried binding spells before, they never seem to work" She started to think about the Pagan 10 fold law- do something bad, it comes back to you 10 times worse, do something good, it comes back 10 times better. _"I guess I deserve this for disobeying Joey…"_ She thought to herself.

* * *

What does Kaiba have planned for Kei? And what did he mean by 'tutor each other'? Find out in chapter 8! 


	8. The 'Study' Session

"Are you sure?" Joey placed her hands on Kei's shoulders

"No" She sighed

"Don't go then" He grabbed her hand

"Can't" She pulled herself free and leaned against her locker "I have to study with him"

Joey admitted defeat and hugged her tight "Be careful"

"You as well" She hugged him a little bit tighter before he left her alone in the corridor.

"What was that about?" Seto place his hands on her shoulders, making her jump

"Nothing…and don't do that…"

He draped his arms over her shoulders and ran his hands across her collar bone, pulling her to him "I" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers through her again "Can do whatever I like"

She swallowed hard and breathed slowly trying to keep her composure. He whispered again "Shall we go?"

"H-how about…we study in the library" _"Near teachers"_ She thought to herself

He chuckled lightly in her ear "What's the matter? Scared?"

"N-no, I just…always study in the library"

"You mean you run there to hide"

"How…?" Her eyes shot to him

"I've heard a lot about you, Kei Ember" He smirked "I think we'll go now" He stood upright, running his hands across her collar bone again. His left hand slid down her back and slithered around her waist, pulling her closer to him and walked to his limo.

* * *

Kei didn't feel comfortable during the limo ride. Seto sat across from her with a smug smirk the whole way. She didn't know what he was thinking, she wasn't sure if she wished to know either. The limo stopped at the front of the Kaiba mansion, Seto stepped out first then Kei followed slowly. She followed him up to the mansion doors. He opened the door and a raven haired boy leapt to him, hugging him.

"Big brother!"

"Hey, Mokuba" Seto placed his hand on his brothers head "How was school?"

"Fine" He smiled and looked at Kei "Who's your friend?"

"Hi, I'm Kei"

"Hey, you Seto's girlfriend" Mokuba smirked

"Don't think such things, Mokuba" Seto snapped slightly "Why don't you go to the arcade? Or do you have homework?"

"I'll go to the arcade!"

"Homework, now"

"Aww…" Mokuba moaned and headed upstairs

"_Good, with his brother about he wouldn't try anything" _Kei thought

"Well" He looked over his shoulder at her with a smirk "We should get started"

* * *

The pair sat in the study. Kei was reading the novel trying to relax, Seto was looking at the question the teacher had set. As each moment passed Kei relaxed thinking he wouldn't do anything and it was all a bluff. But since her nose was in the book she didn't notice him smirk.

"I don't understand it"

"Don't understand what?" Kei didn't look up from the novel

"Choose 3 characters and decide whether they are a hero, villain or both and why you think this"

"It's simple" She pulled her eyes from the novel to look at him "Decide on a characters personality whether they would be a hero, villain or both"

"Which would you pick?"

"George, Curley and Lennie, for an easy answer" She looked back at her book "For a harder one, I'd sub George with Slim"

"Why Slim?" Seto sat forward on his chair

"John Steinbeck describes him as 'prince of the ranch' and makes him seem impressive, like a hero. Look it up it's not that hard"

"You know your stuff" He smirked

"Read the novel like…20 times"

Seto pulled the book from her grasp and placed it on the desk. Kei smiled nervously.

"I'll be right back!" She quickly got to her feet but Seto grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. He raised her arms above her head and held her there by the wrists with one hand.

"And you were going…?"

"To the bathroom?"

Seto chuckled and ran his free hand down her side, admiring her figure "You're very slim"

"It's genetic" She laughed nervously moving her body away from him

"Ticklish?"

"A-a little…Why are you doing this?"

"You really want to know?"

Kei slowly nodded. Seto leaned in and whispered.

"Because I know it'll annoy the mutt" He grinned and laughed

"A bit far just to annoy Joey…" She started to wriggle in his grasp. Seto grabbed her chin with his free hand and pressed his lips against hers. She panicked and did the only thing she knew. She lifted her knee in between his legs. She shoved him as he doubled over, grabbed her bag and ran out of the mansion.

* * *

Wooo! Another chapter done! Do you think i over did it with Kaiba?...i'll let you in on a secret shall i?...Nah changed my mind i won't! laughs evily...sorry. Stayed tuned readers! 


End file.
